Manual Dexterity
by clueless in seattle
Summary: Am I the only one who never take my eyes off Bobby's hands? It seems not...


_**Disclaimer:**__All of the characters are the property of Dick Wolf. I thank him, the writers, the directors and all the great actors who brought them "to life" for our benefit. Any "liberties" I have taken with them stems from my fond admiration (and a few personal quirks I will seek "help" for)._

_**AN:**__ This story is not set within the accepted "canon" for the characters as it is only officially portrayed by the TV series. So I get to "fool around" with them in ways in which they've never been seen, stretching that to the limit and suspending the "reality" that is "fiction" to start with…now there's a contradiction in terms!!! _

_(And yeah Goren I know the proper word for that is oxymoron…and by the way most guys grew out of what you are doing right now when they were half your age)_

_**Seems I'm not the only one can never take my eyes off Bobby's hands…**_

**MANUAL DEXTERITY**

Alex Eames glanced across their desks watching her partner Bobby Goren. Enjoying the fact he didn't know she was doing it as he went about some very ordinary things. Enjoying even more watching him do them and studying his hands.

They were large of course, but still in proportion with the rest of him and they had fascinated her since day one. The long fingers with nails Eames wondered at first if he had professionally manicured, they were always that neat. Until she realised it was a just another reflection of Bobby's character built on attention to detail. A detail perhaps did border on slightly obsessive. You only had to watch him re-do his tie several times until he was happy it was just right to see that.

Though she never was totally sure to what extent Bobby's hands were a subconscious clue to what was going on in his head, or another of those body language tools he used to deliberate effect with suspects. Just as he'd invade their personal space a little where his size probably did intimidate. She'd watched people get anxious and antsy just watching him touch, pick up or move things in their home or offices. Not sure when he sort of twisted his fingers together when the issue was tough and uncomfortable, whether that was Bobby's own tension coming out, or him reflecting back their own to them with his hands.

And today, or perhaps more accurately, after last night, Bobby's hands were almost hypnotic. Whether it was watching him slowly turn a page in a file, the way his hand almost caressed round his coffee cup or watching one of them feeling carefully for the stapler on his desk. Because last night Eames had experienced the whole dictionary of things it was possible to do with your hands and some she wasn't sure Bobby might not have invented himself.

Each part, from palm as he cupped, to the fractional pressure from the tip of his pinkie, he'd used to very good effect. Smoothing, stroking even gently pinching sometimes. Conscious perhaps of the strength in his hands when he did that, as when he kneaded softly or rolled carefully between his fingertips. And of course being Bobby always careful to check he was achieving the right effect before he moved on. A light touch or firm rub as he worked his way all over.

Those large hands methodical but never mechanical and never afraid to go back to where he had been before. A fractional brush from his fingers or once or twice a slight press from one of those large thumbs to achieve perfection. So skilful, so dexterous Eames had at times concentrated more on watching what he was doing, almost trying to guess the next move. Focussed more on where Bobby's hands would go and how, than on the effect, the impact he was having.

Bobby softly asking her, almost begging her by his tone, please not to tell anyone about this. Not wanting anyone other than them to know and she promising her silence. Though the way Bobby was teasing, squeezing carefully and making those final touches it was easy to make that promise. Eames didn't want anyone else to have what she had when Bobby was done. The most beautifully iced and decorated birthday cake she ever saw and which her cousin would love.

_**AN: **__There's a matching story to this one…about Bobby's "Oral Inventiveness"…but I keep that in my private collection…mwahahahahaha_


End file.
